


Should Have Stayed

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [49]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom!Jared, M/M, Panic Attacks, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I've always wanted one that was dom!jared sub!jensen where they're extremely comfortable with each other and don't really expect any mishaps after being together a long time, but Jared tells Jensen to stay in position after getting him worked up and leaves (gets a snack or walks the dogs, idk), but it's too much for Jensen and Jared feels really guilty and takes care of Jensen making him come over and over again, promises never to leave him again. bonus points if Jensen has an anxiety attack, and/or they talk out their limits/feelings before sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't really figure out how to end this one but i hope you like it!

**Prompt** : I've always wanted one that was dom!jared sub!jensen where they're extremely comfortable with each other and don't really expect any mishaps after being together a long time, but Jared tells Jensen to stay in position after getting him worked up and leaves (gets a snack or walks the dogs, idk), but it's too much for Jensen and Jared feels really guilty and takes care of Jensen making him come over and over again, promises never to leave him again. bonus points if Jensen has an anxiety attack, and/or they talk out their limits/feelings before sex ensues. sorry that was longer and more specific than i meant for it to be...

 

Jensen panted heavily. His arms were above his head and sweat covered his naked body. Jared was sucking on Jensen’s sensitive nipples and his hands gently stroked his cock. Jensen had a ball gag in his mouth that muffled the whimpers echoing in his throat.

Jared had been his Dom and boyfriend for almost five years now. Jared loved and cared for Jensen like none of his other partners ever had. Some of them were cruel and abused Jensen’s submissive nature, but Jared made him feel safe and cared for. The sex was incredible and the cuddling afterwards was just as good. And Jared was so much more than a Dom, he was a faithful and charming boyfriend. Jensen had never been happier with anyone.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jared purred. “I want to lick the sweat off you and then drive you crazy enough to come from my licks alone.”

Jared had kept Jensen on the edge for hours, so at this point it was very likely Jensen could come from someone blowing on his cock. Jensen’s eyes rolled with pleasure. “My sweet sub,” Jared murmured. His fingers stroked down Jensen’s sides but then Jensen felt an unpleasant metal ring around the base of his cock and the snick of a lock.

Jensen babbled muffled protests and Jared smirked. “Don’t worry, you’ll come. I just want you to hang in here a little bit. Your orgasm will only be more amazing.”

Jensen was not on board with this plan. He wanted to come. He needed to come. It almost physically painful and his mental state was pushed to the limit.

“I’ll be back in a few,” Jared promised. “The dogs need a walk. When I get back I’ll fuck you until you come, alright?”  
Jensen groaned but it wasn’t his place to question his Dom. He just nodded and accepted the kiss Jared placed on his cheek. Jared put a blindfold around Jensen’s eyes. “Stay there. Be back soon.”

Jensen heard Jared’s footsteps fading and the door closing with a click. He shifted on his feet; his arms were starting to ache a little bit. It’s not like he didn’t like a blindfold or a gag. It made him feel helpless and completely in Jared’s control. He needed the feeling of letting go and restraint helped hm. But usually, Jared was around to help him. If Jensen felt uncomfortable or nervous, Jared could help ease the feelings and make sure Jensen was okay. But now Jared wasn’t here. If Jensen wanted to move or regain his senses, there was no one to help him. Jensen tried to take deep breaths but he couldn’t get any air in through the gag. _It’s okay_ , Jensen told himself. _Just relax. Jared will be back soon. Would he leave you? Of course not. He loves you. He protects you. Just stop worrying._

It was hard. He didn’t like this particular situation. His heartbeat increased and Jensen yanked at his arms. The handcuffs stayed firmly in place and the tug only succeeded in making Jensen’s shoulders ache.

Jared hadn’t been gone long but it felt like hours. He was trying not to break down, so he breathed slowly through his nose. _Jared will be back_. His shoulders strained against the bonds and he kept forgetting he couldn’t breath through his mouth. He wanted to pant but the air wouldn’t leave and he started to hyperventilate. _You’re okay, you’re okay, just relax_. He twisted and gasped for breath; his eyes started to water. _No, you’re not weak, you are_ not _going to cry_. His breath became more unsteady and one tear leaked out. Jensen cried out behind his gag in the hopes that Jared was home and would come free him.

He slumped over and pain radiated through his shoulders. Jensen pushed back up onto his feet and his toes ached. Then Jensen heard the door click open and heavy, familiar footsteps treaded inside. “Hi, sweetheart.”

Jared peeled the blindfold back and his eyes widened. “Jensen? Oh, no, are you hurt?”   
Jensen wasn’t really hurt but he definitely wanted to get down. Jared read his mind because he grabbed the key and undid the handcuffs. He slid the ball gag out and placed little comforting kisses on Jensen’s face. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

“S’okay,” Jensen said. His voice was hoarse and Jared grabbed a bottle of water.

“Drink.”

Jensen didn’t even think about disobeying. The water was cool against his throat and he immediately felt better. Jared hugged Jensen against his chest and rubbed a hand soothingly over his back. “Are you okay?”   
“I am,” Jensen said. “I just freaked out a little. Was stupid.”

Jared kissed Jensen softly. “There is nothing stupid about that. I was irresponsible and careless with your body and your feelings. I’m your Dom and it is my job to keep you safe and happy.”

“I really am okay.” Jensen assured. “I just need to relax.”

Jared grinned at him. “I’ll help you.” He snapped off the cock ring. “I won’t leave you alone if you’re gagged or blindfolded, okay?”

Jensen nodded. “Thank you.”

Jared guided him over to the bed in the corner of the room. “Get on your stomach, baby.”

Jensen complied. Jared straddled Jensen’s thighs and his huge hands started to massage Jensen’s sore shoulders. He groaned and practically melted into the bed as his boyfriend rubbed all the tension out of his muscles. His hands glided downwards and then caressed Jensen’s firm ass. He spread his cheeks apart and bent over to gently lick across Jensen’s hole. Jensen’s body jerked; this was one of his favorite things and Jared was well aware of it. Jared chuckled and kissed Jensen’s thigh. Jensen whined, missing Jared’s tongue. His Dom kneaded out the muscles in his thighs and Jensen pushed his body into Jared’s hands. “Jaayy.”

“My impatient little baby,” Jared cooed. He kissed Jensen’s lower back. He felt spoiled with all the kisses he was getting today. Unexpectedly, Jared’s tongue swiped back over Jensen’s hole and he continued to rim the submissive man. Jensen writhed and dug his teeth into the pillow.

Jared pinched his thigh. “I want to hear all the noises you have to make, Jen. No hiding.”

Jensen rubbed his dick against the sheets. “Wanna come, please…”   
“Go ahead, darling.” Jared’s tongue lapped at Jensen like a kitten, and then his tongue started to push inside Jensen. He ate him out vigorously and Jensen grinded his hips against the bed. He let out a low mewl and then came on the sheets.

Jared rolled Jensen onto his back. Come smeared on Jensen’s stomach when Jared turned him over, so the Dom leaned down and licked it off. Jensen grinned happily, he really liked Jared pampering him.

“Feeling better?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded sleepily. “Thank you.”

  
“Not done yet, baby,” Jared replied. “I promised to fuck you, didn’t I?”

Jensen nodded and spread his legs eagerly. He was already partially open from Jared’s tongue, but he let Jared get the lube and finger him open slowly. After three fingers Jensen was hard again and more than ready. “C’mon, Jay, we don’t have all day.”

  
Jared bit his neck. “I wanna take my time with you. You’re worth it.”

  
Jensen loved when Jared told Jensen how special he was, but he had been waiting all day to get fucked. He tried to push down on Jared’s dick and his boyfriend finally got the message. He pushed into Jensen on one stroke and it felt like coming home.

They fucked slowly and passionately. Jensen was lost in a haze of Jared and pleasure and he let his mind fill with the warm, happy feelings. Jared got his hand around Jensen’s dick and stroked him until he was coming over his hand. “Jared!” Jensen cried out and dug his teeth into the pillow.

Jared came and his teeth clamped on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen gave a little gasp and gripped his boyfriend tightly.

Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “I never want to make you feel so scared again.”

“It was my overreaction, I never should have freaked out,” Jensen said.

“Don’t feel like that,” Jared said immediately. “I love you. I’m you’re Dom, it’s my job to let you know how much you’re loved.”   
Jensen yawned. “Can we talk about this later? I’m sleepy.”  
Jared kissed his temple. “Okay, baby. Whatever you need.” He wrapped his arms around his sub and peppered kisses along his neck and face. Jensen giggled and tried to push Jared away.

“Stop!” Jensen tried to squirm away but Jared pulled him tighter and nibbled and kissed his freckles.

“I can’t help it, you’re just so yummy,” Jared teased. He stole a kiss and cuddled around Jensen. “Now shh. Sleepy.”  
Jensen grinned and nuzzled under Jared’s chin. He had the best Dom.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request fics again, guys! i'm happy to write again.


End file.
